In The Midnight Hour
by Pain Sindicate
Summary: Mark comes home from the road late at night and is suprisingly not tired. Undertaker/OC, one shot, smut.


**In The Midnight Hour**

Putting his truck into park on his driveway, Mark hopped out, leaving his duffle bag and suitcase behind. He'll get them later on. As much as he loved his job, he wanted nothing to do with anything that was related to work at the moment. He pretty much broke speed limits on his way here and he didn't give a damn.

His green eyes adjusted to the darkness of his house. The digital clock in the kitchen gave the only glow in the dark clearance indicating it was past midnight. Mark groaned inwardly at how late it was but at the same time glad that he was finally home.

Of all days the flight that was supposed to take him home earlier that morning was delayed. Mark had been on the road touring nonstop with the fed for months, including overseas. After seeing that he was scheduled five days off on his agenda a couple weeks before, he was practically giddy and had badgered his personal assistant to book his flight right away.

He made a bee line for the stairs and beyond. Mark stopped and went to a room that was a little too bright from a nightlight and had toys litter the floor. He looked down at his three year old boy, Jack, who was sprawled on his belly and out like a light. Mark grinned. Apparently the kid had outdone himself throughout the day to keep him distracted from his late arrival from what Mark had been told. Sometimes Jack's hyperactive and spazzy nature can be a blessing, because once he was passed out, he was out. Mark would proudly refer to him as his little demon at times. He brushed Jack's red hair away and gave him a peck on his forehead before leaving the room.

Once Mark quietly shut and locked the door to his bedroom, he pulled off his baseball cap and threw it carelessly on the dresser as he shook out his shaggy, dark auburn locks. He kicked off his boots and socks while lifting his t-shirt over his head revealing his large, muscular torso and the plethora of tattoos that covered both arms.

Now somewhat settled and clad only in blue jeans, his eyes instantly found the outline of the sleeping figure on the bed. A smirk curved his sensual thin lips as he made his way over. His fingers found the switch to the lamp on the nightstand, filling the room in a dim glow.

Mark had to smile at the image before him. His wife was curled onto her side, snuggled into his pillow and her bare legs tangled with the sheets. Allison was wearing his favorite Harley Davidson zip up hoodie, the oversized material practically swallowing her small frame. He took in her tranquil expression, her even breathing, and the way her long dark waves spread out on top of her pillow. The innocence made her downright adorable and it was making his insides melt.

Mark had called earlier telling her not to wait up on him, already disappointed that he would be wasting the whole evening. Ally had just reassuringly reminded him they had the rest of the week and laughed at his grumbling because he'd reminded her of their son who had his playtime taken away from him. Usually Mark had at least one day's break out of the week but this particular tour for the past few months was nonstop and it was overkill. Not to mention it had been a while when it came to the intimate department. Sure, on the occasion they would have phone sex or they would send each other text messages that were inappropriate for work. But it was not the same and it was getting frustrating. Hell, his co-workers could vouch for his crabby mood that had been building up as the weeks had turned into months of him not getting laid.

He made his way around the large bed, climbing on and carefully settled himself onto his side next to Ally, almost spooning. Giving her another once over, Mark's soft expression hardened into one that was devious. A normal person who'd had his day should have been knocked out before their head hit the pillow. He didn't feel tired all of a sudden. It definitely had been a while.

With green eyes intense, Mark's face was masked in a trance like state. His hand reached down, fingers slowly ghosting up her long legs, pausing at the hem of the hoodie, and continued over her sheet covered body. His fingers traced her jaw line then over her pouty lips, keeping his touch light. Ally was in a deep sleep and he didn't want to wake her… yet. His hand traveled back down to her legs and she stirred a little with a soft sigh escaping her lips as she moved to lie on her back.

Mark smirked again. Right where he wanted her. It made it easier for him to peel the sheets off of her. Once he threw them to the side he noticed the bottom of the hoodie had rode up higher on her thighs from where she had rolled onto her back. Mark licked his suddenly dry lips as the tips of his fingers reached the zipper of the hoodie, slowly pulling it down only to find out that Ally hadn't worn anything underneath. Holding in a groan, he felt a sudden rush of excitement coursed through his body.

Opening the flaps of the sweater on either side of Ally, eager fingers caressed the side of her breast then wandered their way down past the soft skin of her toned stomach slipping between her thighs. Mark closed his eyes as he gently pushed past the folds finding her clit. His fingers slowly moved in small circles causing Ally to suck in a breath and whimper. How he loved that sound. He felt his cock twitch against his jeans. Mark looked down to find her still asleep.

He continued his slow assault until Ally unconsciously spread her legs apart from his touch, her flesh now wet. Mark removed his fingers so he can maneuver to nestle in between her legs onto his belly. He gently spread her open as his tongue flicked out up and down against her clit. Ally stirred as she breathed out a soft moan. Mark flattened his tongue and dragged it through her slick folds, increasing a little more pressure as his arms wrapped around her thighs. Another moan was heard above him, louder this time, and he felt hands grab his hair signaling that she was awake.

The familiar scent of him mixed with his light cologne suddenly invaded her in her sleepy haze. Ally's hazel eyes fluttered open, now fully awake. She realized the hoodie she'd had on was now wide open and felt intense pleasure down below. She had expected to find him passed out next to her, not his head in between her legs in his late night homecoming.

"Mark?" She managed to breathe out. Ally had a small grin on her face, amused at the way he had woken her. It soon faded into a look of pleasure though, as her hips came off the bed when she felt his tongue curl on her sensitive core, whimpering.

He looked up at her with a smile quirking his lips. "M'right here, darlin'", he murmured in a deep drawl. Mark turned his attention back down and kissed her inner thigh, his goatee and the little stubbles on his cheek tickling her.

He went back to tonguing her folds, sucking her in between his lips. The sharp tug on his scalp and the noises of pleasure from above goaded him on. It fueled his arousal, causing Mark to groan and grind his hips into the mattress, wanting some friction against his hard cock.

She was close on the edge of cumming, she could feel it. Ally could feel the familiar tingling in her body and her legs quivering as she rocked her hips against his mouth. Mark added two fingers, slowly stroking her to the rhythm of his tongue on her. The hand that was hooked around her leg held her still, fingers spreading on her lower stomach lightly pressing down, intending for her climax to be that more intense.

Ally's breathing faded into short, ragged pants as she continued to writhe against him. She felt Mark's fingers curl, hitting the right spot and she closed her eyes as her inner muscles tightened around his fingers. Ally's hands left his hair and clenched the sheets to her sides as she climaxed, moaning out his name.

Mark sat up on his knees and leaned down, trailing wet kisses up her quivering flushed body. Still recovering, Ally reached down and cupped the back of head bringing him forward to her in a heated kiss. Her tongue shot past his lips finding his as she pressed her body against his. Mark angled his head and groaned when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back a little to catch his breath, both of them of dazed. He bent down to pull part of the hoodie down her shoulder and kissed his way down her jaw onto her neck and collar bone, every now and then nipping and licking.

Ally knew Mark was purposely trying to drive her off the edge when he roughly brushed his beard against the soft skin of her neck. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he continued with his ministrations. She turned her head, catching his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a light tug. That little gesture made Mark grind his hips into hers causing her to whimper in his ear and he did it again. Ally rolled her hips against his, feeling his hard cock throb through the denim material.

By this time Mark could feel his erection trying to rip through his jeans. He pulled back again with a growl and sat off to the side to fumble with the belt, button and zipper. In what seemed like forever, he finally shoved his jeans off his endlessly long legs, apparently not wearing any boxers, and threw them down with the rest of his clothes. Sighing in relief now that his cock was free, he settled himself in between Ally's legs again. She had taken the hoodie off and she was now fully bare in front of him.

Mark looked down at her flushed body, his eyes clouded over with lust. He bent down to nip her hip bone playfully making her yelp and jerk upwards. He grinned then dragged his tongue up her body stopping at her breasts.

"Stop teasing," she gritted out. But she enjoyed it. They always did this to each other.

"Now what fun would that be, Al?" Mark chuckled darkly, causing her to shiver and proving her point. And with that he swirled his tongue around her breast before encircling it into his mouth while his hand cupped the other, squeezing and feeling her nipple harden in his palm.

Ally arched her back off the bed into his touch. "Mark…" Her voice took in a pleading tone. She could feel herself now dripping with need, her body aching with arousal.

At her plea, Mark pulled back and took his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before running the head up and down her slit. He moaned softly at how wet she was, feeling her pushing up into him. Eyes closed and lips parted, Mark thrusted his hips forward feeling her taking his length in, making them both cry out in pleasure. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Ally's body as her arms instinctively circled around his neck, holding on.

Mark started to set a slow methodical pace, giving her long deep strokes. It was another kind of tease for her. Ally moaned and whimpered as she met his thrusts. She bucked up into his hips making her throbbing clit rubbed against his length. Still keeping the steady rhythm of his thrusting, Mark dipped his head and pressed his lips on hers. He gently nipped her bottom lip, wanting her to open up for him. She parted her lips and felt his tongue sliding into her mouth, tangling with hers. Ally deepened the kiss by slightly turning her head, cupping the side of his face with one hand, and ran her tongue on the roof of his mouth.

Mark broke the kiss and moaned against her lips. "Fuck, you feel so good, darlin'", he gasped. His bangs fell over his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, holding her gaze. The tips of their nose touched, lips slightly parted and barely brushing on one another as he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

Ally's small hands slid over his large shoulders and down his broad chest and she felt him shudder above her. They wandered around and slid down his back, loving the way the muscles bunched under her touch. Her nails lightly raked his skin and dug in to heighten the sensation for him. She continued to rock her hips as her hands slid lower to grab his ass, feeling the muscles bunch and urging him to go faster.

Mark growled loudly when he felt her grab him. Animalistic instinct suddenly took over and he gripped her hips in a bruising hold. He increased his pace, slamming his hips into her relentlessly. Ally's arms went back around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly. Her moans became louder as Mark fucked her hard into the mattress. Her sounds and the headboard driving into the wall were fueling him on and it was music to his ears. He intended on making her cum long and hard.

Sharp jolts of pleasure surged through her body with every thrust. Ally could feel the familiar tight coil winding in her lower abdomen. "I'm so close", she mewled out. She could feel his cock throb in her and knew he was also close to his own release. Before she knew it, her hips jerked upwards when she felt Mark's fingers roughly massaged her clit. Her whimpers became high pitched as she came hard, arching her back and rolling her hips in the process.

Mark continued to fuck her through her orgasm, extending it. He wasn't too far behind. He felt her inner walls clenched around him. The expression of Ally's face when she came burned in his mind and he felt his hips trembling as he started to pant. "C'mon baby, one more for me". Within seconds at his sultry encouragement, she climaxed again. Simultaneously, Mark closed his eyes shut and a choked moan erupted from his throat as he came, grinding himself into her.

Mark collapsed on his elbows trying not to crush her. Their muscles started to relax as they both had their breathing under control. With a lazy smile on his face, Mark brushed his lips against Ally's. "I've missed you", he murmured.

"Obviously," she laughed breathlessly as he rolled onto his back pulling her with him under the covers. "Missed you too, sweetheart." She curled right next to him, as he cuddled her.

Mark felt as if he could sleep for hours now. Just as sleep was taking over, the doorknob rattled followed by a banging on the door making his eyes shot open. An excited, high pitched shriek from a now awake Jack was heard on the other side.

"DADDY'S HERE!"

Mark groaned and tiredly turned onto his side, pulling the covers over his head. "Nooo…"


End file.
